


Feather Pillow

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [8]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Corrin takes a while to fall asleep, and Falco doesn't. He takes the time to passively enjoy Falco's company.





	Feather Pillow

Corrin buried his face in Falco’s downy feathers. They had incredibly energetic sex, but now they were both tired. Falco was already asleep. Corrin smiled at his sleepy lidded eyes, his exposed, feathery body, and the arm he still held Corrin with. He didn’t want to move. If he had to use Falco as a beautiful blue pillow for a little while, that’d be fine.

They met during a match, and after Falco showed him some incredible moves, they moved directly to bed. Was that irresponsible? If Corrin had sex with every cute boy he fought, then he’d have quite the list.

He usually had trouble sleeping. His amnesia, tense upbringing, and war service made sure he never had pleasant dreams. Still, Falco had experienced most of those, too. They had shared a few stories, and Falco could sleep easily despite it all. Corrin smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> again this is another one where i thought falco'd win more so i wrote the post-coital cuddling without the sex. then just thought. fuck it. i don't have enough words for both and this is cute
> 
> anyway feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
